La venganza de los rechazados
by Junengrey
Summary: Ken ichijouji quiere ayudar a Daisuke a superar la la decilución con Hikari , para eso tambien tendra que ayudar a más amigos de lo que esperaba , formando algo muy especial. Música de la pesada que dejara a Teenagers Wolfs como cantante para chicas.
1. prologo

la venganza de los rechazados

**Holas ... hace tiempo que no me pasaba a escribir , es que estado muy pero MUY ocupada u . u y practicamente el tiempo se me consume y derrependete me quedan migajas de este , pero bueno aquí los dejo con otra Historia , pues sí aun que Ken no ah sido rechazado , es el el protagonista , ya que gracias a el los denominados "rechazados"...mejor no sigo al menos de que lean.**

**de ante mano decir que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Toei y "Akiyoshi hongo" .**

**-**No había una fecha clara , tan solo el sol sofocante del verano que hacía olvidarla , y un Daisuke Motomiya tirado en el sillon , como queriendo olvidarlo todo , no solo la fecha o tal vez la hora , tambien a ella ...si ella Hikari , quien había sido la causa de los latidos más rapidos de su corazon , de que en ocaciones , su sangre se fuera a las mejillas , y protagonistas de sus sueños...pero eso había quedado en el pasado , en parte , ya que si antes hikari era la base de lo mencionado anteriormente , ahora era protagonista de sus sufridos suspiros que apretaban el corazón y de alguna que otra lagrima que en el fondo Daisuke no quería dejar escapar de sus ojos , el era un hombre y como tal no se permitía llorar , menos por una chica que se había ido con la persona más obvia para ella...

-Takeru-.penso en voz alta-.en su mente se veía para el la doloroza imagen y recuerdo a la vez de ellos 2 juntos besandoce en la plaza , para el era algo desgarrador que xasi ni comprendía el por que estaba vivo , y luego recordo que en ese momento alguien lo acompañaba y hubiera sido su hombro de lagrimas eso si Daisuke se hubiera permitido llorar ante esa persona cosa que no hizo , esa persona era su calido amigo , Ken ichijouji, si no fuera por el , Daisuke quizas no estaría vivo , ya que Ken le subía el animo como podía , tambien lo Hacía Miyako y Iori , sus amigos , como olvidarce de su idolo Taixhi , quizas Yamato , pero este ultimo estaba en depreción ya que su relación con Sora no marchaba bien , y eso se notaba a kilometros , y un fin a la relación a nadie le extrañaría , así que si Yamato veía a Daisuke deprimido de seguro el se deprimiría aín más que el.

En eso un solo de guitarra se escucha desde una de las habitaciones de el apartamento de los Motomiya , una guitarra electrica , sonaba como el orgasmo de una virgen en su primera experiencia , o como los gritos de las musas perdidas en un bosque...el dulce y poderoso sonido venía de la habitación de su hermana Jun , hace unos meses ella practivaba mucho , tocaba muy bien la guitarra , incluso mucho más bien de lo que Yamato tocaba su bajo , lo hacía de manera profecional , Daisuke no se había querido quedar atras durante esos meses y decidio aprender a tocar muchos instrumentos , con casi todos fracaso , a ecepción de un instrumento , no solo le había resultado facil tocarlo , tambien le había facinado la idea de hacer música con ello , la batería ...había puesto todos sus ahorros en comprarce una que además estaba usada , pero no sabía por quien aún , lo unico que recordaba que era de una banda famosa , muy antigua y que se la vendieron barata , por que el músico al ver a Daisuke , lo coincidero digno de esta pertenencia.

En ocaciones Jun y Daisuke tocaban juntos un tema y eso había ayudado a mejorar sus relaciones como hermanos , ya casi ni peleaban , y cuando salían junto con su grupos de amigos entre ellos los elegidos , ellos no paraban de hablar de música , y naturalmente Yamato se les hubiece Unido , pero , Jun no le dejaba compartir de la platica , quizas su actitud a con el había cambiado mucho , ya no era la fans loca que lo seguía a todas partes , ahora era un angel de mirada fría y casi condenante , pero su alegría para el resto era más que evidente mientras que solo para el , no existía.

Daisuke decide por fin levantarce del sillon y en vez de molestar a su hermana que estaba concentrada en su música decide llamar a su mejor amigo , más bien al mejor , Ken , hace semanas que no lo llamaba, depues de todo para su reprimida depreción necesitaba soledad , pero el tiempo de ello ya había pasado y necesitaba escuchar la voz de su amigo Ken , antes de marcar el primer digito en el aparato , suena el timbre así que sin más abre y ahí estaba el niño a quien llamaba , o llamaría si no hubiece llegado.

-Daisuke , tengo una propuesta para tí-dijo el chico dueño del emblema de la amabilidad.

-...dime...dijo el moreno sin animos

-Yo se que haz estado practicando en la batería y tu hermana Jun sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y , estaba pensando en.

-¿formar una banda?...si lo había pensado también , pero nos faltaría un bajista un vocal y una guitarra más.dijo con desgano Daisuke.

-los encontraremos , no nos costara nada , solo hay que ver si Jun esta de acuerdo.

-tu crees?

-mira ella siempre fue amiga de Osamu , y a Osamu a diferencia de mí le gustaba mucho la música y era excelente guitarrista , se que no podre revivirlo , pero hice algo , aprendi a tocar guitarra hace unos meses atras , mi nivel quizas no sea tan bueno como el de Jun , pero me defiendo y yo sería la segunda guitarra , ahora solo nos faltaría convencer a jun y conseguir bajista y vocalista.

-Ambos niños se acercan a la habitación de la mayor en ese apartamento en esos precisos momentos.

continuara

**-jajajaja D pensaba hacerlo one shot , pero , no tendría gracia ) espero que lo disfruten este es el prologo Ken la lleva y Saisuke y pa que decir mi idola Jun O fuera fans del sorato que este fanfic no les va a gustar os advierto de antemano.**


	2. inseguridad vs talento

**Bueno , pues continuo con la historia de seguidito y de ante mano decir que cuando avance hare de este fic un songfic y un regalo para ustedes que seran los temas en Youtube...los links para que los conscan mejores a los temas y los grupos que suelo usar para mis fics -**

**y continuo sin más preambulo.**

-Daisuke golpea la puerta de la habitación de su hermana , dejando que la poderosa y atrapante música de la guitarra dejara de sonar por unos instantes.

-¿que quieres ?la voz femenina pregunto.

-queremos hablar contigodijo su hermano que se apoyaba a la entrada.

-mmm...pasendio permiso la muxhacha.

-Ken entro junto con Daisuke y le hablaron de la propuesta , y de la posible busqueda de el resto de los integrantes , Jun ni se inmuto y acepto la propuesta , no hubo necesidad de tratar de convencerla, pero , ella se preocupaba por lo mismo que su hermano , el resto de los integrantes.

-No te preocupes...los encontraremosdijo confiado el joven ichijouji.

-eso esperodijo dudosa Jun.

-Mientras tanto en una garage de odaiba , la banda teenagers wolfs practicaba , la razon , habría un concursos de bandas Yamato estaba desconcentrado , ya que sus problemas no lo dejaban dedicarce al 100 y , su fracaso y poca concentración le causaba más frustración , hasta que decide irse a casa , despues de todo , ya no era un buen día para tocar , ni para hacer nada.

Por otro lugar una chica tocaba el bajo en la sala de música de su escuela , lo hacía desde hace años , pero nunca lo había mostrado a nadie , despues de todo no sentía que fuece la mejor en ello.

-Con la música jamaz lo voy a conquistar , despues de todo , el mismo dijo una vez que no le gustaba la música ,se la emntaba en sus pensamientos , mientras tocaba el bajo , produciendo ese sonido tan unico de este instrumento.

-Ya es tarde , sera mejor que vayas a casa , Miyakoordeno la profesora de música que mas que nada estaba facinada con la música.

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y Jyou terminaba sus examenes del semestre por fin saldría de vacaciones , así que se dedicaría a lo que ocultamente le gustaba , ir a los karaokes , generalmente , no se encontraba con nadie que conociera , así que lo hacía con frecuencia y confiado , siempre , que hiba la gente lo miraba cuando cantaba . , oh más bien lo oía , a el no le importaba mucho si a la gente le gustaba su voz , despues de todo , solo lo hacía por diverción , pero justo ese mismo día a Miyako inoue se le ocurrio pasar a un Karaoke , para encontrarce con hikari y cantar , pero hikari había cancelado a ultima hora , así que Miyako no soporto la idea y aun que estubiera sola se hiba a divertir , pero cuando esta a la entrada del local de encuentro , puede oir una voz masculina , hermosa y sensualmente desgarradora , que proviene del interior del local , de sierta manera ese tono le parecía familiar.

_**"[Un cielo nocturno lleno de gritos**_

_**Corazones llenos con mentiras**_

_**El contrato - ¿Vale el precio?**_

_**Un alma prometida a la oscuridad**_

_**Ahora la he perdido**_

_**Ahora puedo matar**_

_**¿Existe la verdad tras las puertas?" (intro de la canción)**_

-Jyou cxntaba y la gente lo miraba imprecionada , ya que lo hacía excelente , su voz era mil veces mejor que la de Yamato , si no fuera por su apariencia simplona , seguramente conceguiría mas fans que Yamato , penso Miyako al comprobar que era Jyou el que estaba con el microfono en mano , la canción le hacía recordar a Ken , no entendía del todo , aun que si sabía algo , ella estaba enamorada de Ken , desde que lo conocio , pero no había tenido el valor suficiente como para demostrarcelo .

_**Las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos cerrados**_

_**Los fragmentos de razón y de sangre son devorados repetidamente **_

en eso alguien Poso su mano en su hombro , Miyako dio la vuelta para averiguar quien era , y era algo del destino seguramente oh , quizas sus pensamientos lo habían invocado de alguna manera , Ken aún mantenía la mano en el hombre de la peliciolacea , a lo que la sangre de ella se acumulo en las venitas que estan ubicadas en sus mejillas , provocando un acentuozo sonrojo.

**No quiero nada más**

**(Mis sentimientos expuestos dan media vuelta)**

**No siento como antes**

**(Gang Bang Hijo de un arma)**

-Hola.saludo ella sorprendida y tratando forzadamente de no tartamudear por los nervios , causado por la presencia de quien estaba con ella.

-Hola Miyako san.respondio con su habitual amabilidad el joven de ojos azules.

-Jyou esta cantando.trato de poner algo de conversación.

-si, lo hace bastante bien , dijo Ken con una soriza en el rostro.

-Miyako...supe por ahí que tu tocabas el bajo...me gustaría oirte algún día.dijo con timidez ichijouji.

-...s...sídijo muy nervioza Miyako.

-Jyou bajaba del escenario , la gente le estaba aplaudiendo , pero Jyou li ignoraba , pensaba que seguramente aplauden por cualquiera que se anime a cantar , no obstante dirijo la mirada a la puerta de la entrada encontrandoce con amigos conocidos , lo que provoco un notable sonrojo por parte del portador del emblema de la honestidad.

-este ¿que hacen aquí?.pregunto un más que asustado Jyou

-yo venía a juntarme con Hikari , pero ella no vino.

-y yo vi a Miyako aquí y decidi acompañarla.termino de explicar Ken

..-estaba pensando en que cantas muy bien , y me gustaría que fueras parte de una banda , te gustaría ser el ¿vocalista?.

-.Pero Ken , veraz se que esta gente no me conoce , por eso vengo a cantar aquí , pero si me viera alguien que me conociera como ocurrio hoy , me daría panico escenico , hoy no estaba conciente de vuestra presencia y cante como todas las veces que vengo aquí , por eso me cante con confianza , pero si tubiera que hacerlo en un lugar donde se que iran todos mis amigos , realmente me moriría de verguenza.

-Miyako , me gustaría que tu tocaras el bajo para nuestra banda si te oigo tocarla , pero , tambie me gustaría que Jypu cantara para esta , sin ti no podríamos hacerlo Jyou.

-Esta bien.dijo al fin Jyou. pero , aún no estoy seguro si esto va a funcionar.

continuara


	3. Zetsubou ni sayonara

**Buenos antes que nada pedir perdon , por la demora este sera el 3er cap y pienso poner un tema de Kagerou **

**que es el que tocara la banda de nuestros protagonistas y de ante mano dejar el link de Youtube , para que escuchen .**

**http://es. Desesperación.**

_**Zetsubou ni Sayonara**_

----------------------------------------

Habían pasado meses desde que la banda de estos 5 chicos se había formado

en teoría por el tiempo que paso , ya se habían juntado a ensayar , varias veces y Habían ensayado tanto que se encontraban listo para el concurso de bandas que se daría el fin de semana , en odaiba .

Yamato no sabía nada de nada con respecto a este grupo , se había puesto a ensayar como de costumbre , su relación con Sora había terminado , y no estaba dispuesto a amargarce por ello en este concurso

daría lo mejor de su talento , para esa noche .

-----------------------------------------

**¡Levántate!**

_**shrug off**_

-----------------------------------------

-Levantate Ken! -., decía su Madre emocionada ,

el muchacho se levantaba con esa pereza de costumbre en alguien con el sueño en los ojos.

-Recuerdo que hoy es tu gran día -.volvía hablar muy contenta la señora.

-si mamá - decía mientras se levantaba de su litera y se disponía ir al baño a tomar su ducha matutina.

-El era el guitarrista de la banda , hace meses había formado esta banda , y en esos meses que pasaron , el había practicado mucho , y había mejorado bastante , despues de todo , a el se le había ocurrido la idea , pero si el tocaba bien ahora , imaginence como lo Hacía Jun Motomiya , que llevaba más tiempo tocando , pero ahora , su guitarra era comparable al sonido apetecido por algún dios , si es que existice , ya que ella no creía en nada superior , y no es por que ella se creía superior , o ella se crellera dios , si no que ella era del pensamiento "por el destino y por mi esfuerzo".

Miyako era mucho mejor que Yamato en el bajo , ya no le daba verguenza tocar en publico pero prefería a´´un así , tocar en privado hasta tener su primer día en el concurso.

Por otro lado Daisuke , quería alcanzar a Yoshiki de X japan , en talento para la batería , se había ensayado la canción X version en vivo que dura como 20 minutos , y es tanto que yoshiki en ese tema usa muñequeras y cuello ortopedico , pero ellos tocarían algo más simple , no tan complicado como tocaría Yoshiki o Dani Carey de Tool.

------------------------------------------------el día del concurso---------------

Yamato estaba tranquilo , estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de concursos así que no representaba nada nuevo , para que se pusiera nerviozo.

Estaba en el escenario , los gritos del publico eran ensordecedor , pero , el se concentraba con facilidad , lo que si le extraño , fue la ausencia de Jun en el publico , ella no se perdía ni uno de sus conciertos y siempre hiba a animarlo , porlomenos antes de que supiera que Sora era su Novia , pero , ya habían terminado y de alguna manera Yamato sintio nostalgia , no solo por Sora , si no que tambien extrañaba las alocadas persecuciones de la hermana de Daisuke.

-teenagers Wolf toco muy bien , y dejaban el turno a la banda siguiente , "the Rejected" , nunca había oido hablar de ellos.

-Un grupo de chicos entro al escenario , todos llevaban trajes exoticos , como las bandas de Visual Kei , tenían unos caracteristicos antifaces , en eso la música de las 2 guitarras comienza a sonar freneticamente , junto con la batería y el bajo y el vocalista empieza a cantar.

---------------------------------

¡Levántate!

shrug off

---------------------------------

**Las lágrimas seguirán sin detenerse**

**El temblor seguirá sin desvanecerse**

**Lo que ví­ en aquel sueño me asusta, lalala...**

_**mada namida ga tomaranai**_

_**mada furue ga tomaranai**_

_**ima miteta yume ga kowakute lalalalala...**_

-----------------------------------

El vocalista tenía una voz de escandalo , muy buena , no era necesario , afinar , ya que ya la tenía , pero trataba de guritar raspozamente , despues de todo no era música para chicas babosas y era ironico pensarlo , ya que la guitarrista que tocaba euforicamente en su tiempo fue una fangirl , de la banda anterior., pues ahora su guitarreo era excelente , digno de dioses.

--------------------------------------

**Soñé con alguien desesperado**

**bañado por la lluvia oscura**

**A quien veía era, sin duda, a mi mismo.**

_**kuroi mae ni utarenagara**_

_**zetsubou suru hito no yume wo mita**_

_**sore ha kitto jibun wo utsushidashiteita.**_

-----------------------------------------

Ken tocaba muy bien , no se quedaba atras , la música era sin duda un refugio para el , ya que en su tiempo estubo por un periodo malo , cuando era el Digimon Kaizer , ahora ya eso formaba parte de su pasado y a pesar que el mismo afirmo que no le gustaba la música , pero ahora reconocía que esta le había hecho sentirce mejor con sigo mismo.

-----------------------------------------

**Corro hacia una alta pared**

**Sin alas para poder volar sobre ella**

**Pero no miraré hacia atrás, lalala...**

_**takai kabe ni butsukatte**_

_**tobikoeru tame no hane mo nai**_

_**kedo mou furikaeri ha shinai lalalala...**_

----------------------------------------

Daisuke tocaba , tan bien , sus percuciones eran perfectas , el siempre fue un lider nato jamas se rindio ante cualquier obstaculos , de alguna manera se podría decir que sus obstaculos aun que fueran grandes como una muralla , y si el no tenía las alas para atravesarla se las ingeniaba de todos modos , jamaz miro hacia atrás.

------------------------------------------

**Siempre me he protegido huyendo**

**Pero esto solo hace que la soledad**

**y la sensación de vacío empeoren**

**Me detengo, incapaz de moverme**

**Quisiera que esa persona entendiera**

**que es demasiado pronto para morir.**

_**itsumo nigeru koto de jibun wo**_

_**mamotte mamoritsuzuketa keredo**_

_**samishisa munashisa ga tsunotteiku dake sa**_

_**tachidomatte ugokenai**_

_**sonna hito ni tsutaete hoshii**_

_**mada kimi ha kusaru ni ha hayasugiru darou.**_

------------------------------------------

Miyako tocaba el bajo con destreza , lo hacía evidentemente mejor que Yamato , ella en un pazado huía de los peligros y se deprimía despues de ello despues de todo se sentía cobarde , ella estaba secretamente enamorada de Ken , ahora sentía que estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos , huir , pero cada vez que lo hacía su soledad era mas acentuante , esperraba que ken entendiera que si se le declaraba , ella tenía miedo a ser rechazada.

-------------------------------------------

**Ven, vamos juntos**

**Porque la oscura lluvia se ha detenido**

**No veas lo que está por venir, repito**

**No veas lo que está por venir**

**Despí­dete de tu deseo muerto,**

**y ve como se desvanecen las preocupaciones**

_**saa issho ni ikou**_

_**mou kuroi ame ha yanda kara**_

_**ato ha miru na mou ichido iu yo**_

_**ato ha miru na**_

_**shi he no yokubou sayonara mayoi ha kieta**_

------------------------------------------

Jun tocaba su solo , en donde su guitarra predominaba ante todos los intrumentos , Yamato la miraba sin saber quien era , pero cada vez que la miraba quedaba cautivado por su sensual manera de moverce al son de su guitarra y del resto de los instrumentos.

Ya no habían preocupaciones , los nervios se habían ido de ella , los tenía por que sabía que Yamato la vería , pero eso ya era historia.

-------------------------------------------

**Siempre me he protegido huyendo**

**Pero esto solo hace que la soledad**

**y la sensación de vací­o empeoren**

**No tengo donde volver**

**ni un "tu" a quien amar pero**

**seguiré adelante, adelante**

_**itsumo nigeru koto de jibun wo**_

_**mamotte mamoritsuzuketa keredo**_

_**samishisa munashisa ga tsunotteiku dake sa**_

_**kaeru basho mo nakute**_

_**daisuki na kimi mo inai keredo**_

_**boku ha kono saki ni susundeiku kara**_

_**iku kara**_

_**iku kara.**_

---------------------------------------------

Jyou recordaba mientras cantaba a Mimi , a su Mimi que estaba en U.S.A , la hechaba demenos , nunca le había dicho lo que sentía , por miedo al rechazo , huía de eso , pero entendía que no valía la pena , ya que se atormentaba con la idea de quedarce solo sin arriensgarce , pero lo que el no sabía era que Mimi había llegado a Japon , y que estaba a la entrada del lugar del concierto , mirando fascinada al grupo , no sabía quienes eran , pero estaba más que gustoza con la banda.

----------------------------------------------

**Olvidaré este terrible presente,**

**este oscuro presente, este negro presente.**

_**kowai ima wo kurai ima wo**_

_**kuroi ima wo koero**_

---------------------------------------------

terminan de tocar y se quitan los antifaces dejando al descubiertos sus rostros.

CONTINUARA.

**Wajajajajajaja los dejo ahí !!! D algunas aclaraciones , las canciones de este fic no me pèrtenecen **

**el de este capitulo se llamaba zetsubou ni sayonara de Kagerou O realmente buenos.**

**Yoshiki es el baterista de X japan , ( q a todo esto se reunieron hace poco O si han vuelto creanlo)**

**Dani Carey el batero de Tool O.**

**en fin eso cuidence.**


	4. Cosas que pasan despues de una victoria

El día después

-Después de un concierto, en donde ganaron, no solo el concurso, ni las fanáticas gritonas, también ganaron la atención de aquellos que antes los ignoraban, Gracias a Ken Ichijouji, pero, ¿por que los ayudo?, que le impulsó a hacerlo.

Flash back

Un chico de gafas era ovacionado por sus padres, mientras su hermano pequeño era ignorado, el niño de gafas era popular, mientras su pequeño hermano era parte de la nada.

Ken Ichijouji vivía en la sombra de su hermano Osamu, por ende ese era su trauma de los rechazados, quizás eran de diferente tipo los rechazos, pero al final era lo mismo.

Fin del flash back

Ken estaba acostado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando recibe una llamada, de Miyako, vaya las cosas de la vida, se sentía rechazado, pero Miyako le hacía sentir bien, y más si esta le llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el dueño de los ojos azules.

-es Jun…ella esta grabe en un hospital, parece que recibió una golpiza por unos pandilleros.

-ante la noticia Ken se despidió del móvil se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió lo más rápido a tomar el tren que se dirigía a Odaiba, después de todo, allí estaba el hospital en donde se encontraba Jun.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste,- Exclamo Daisuke al ver a Ken entrando a la sala de espera.

-¿alguien me puede explicar bien que pasó con Jun?preguntaba el desesperado ex emperador de los digimons.

-A la salida del concierto en donde ganamos, unos pandilleros vieron a Jun eh intentaron robarle su guitarra y pues ya conoces a mi hermana se resistió e incluso trato de golpearles, pero ellos estaban armados y….trato de terminar la oración pero Daisuke estaba a punto de romper en llanto, tenía los sollozos reprimidos.

Flash back

El chico de gafas llamado Osamu le obsequiaba su guitarra favorita a Jun, tenía otra, pero ya se la había regalado a Ken, Jun guardaba esa guitarra con aprecio incluso después de la muerte de Osamu.

Fin del flash back...

-Ahora Ken entendía perfectamente por que Jun se resistió a que le robaran esa guitarra eléctrica, y lo había logrado en cierto modo que no se la robaran, pero eso a costa de su integridad física.

Lo que no entendía, ni sabía, era quien y con que razón atacó a Jun, era demasiado extraño por que Jun no era una chica de enemigos fuertes, y que la hayan dejado en un estado crítico…

-El pensamiento de Ken se ve interrumpido al ver a Yamato saliendo del cuarto en donde se encontraba Jun, con el rostro más que sonrojado, Jun estaba bien, pero, ¿Qué le pasaría a Yamato?...

-Ken decide entrar al cuarto de Jun a hablar y regañar a la niña inconciente.

-Hola Ken-san, gracias por venir decía una tranquila y entre vendada Jun.

-Nada de "Holas", pudiste haber muerto y sabes muy bien que a Osamu no le hubiera gustado eso.-reclamaba el joven.

-Pero tampoco podía perder esa guitarra, no me lo perdonaría, jamás y lo sabes.

-lo entiendo, pero…

-¿Qué harías di Miyako te regalara algo y te lo quisieran robar?pregunto interrumpiendo a Ichijouji.

-Ella había sido muy directa con esa pregunta, ella a pesar de que Osamu ya no vivía, aún lo amaba, y también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ken hacia Miyako, después de todo lo conocía desde pequeño.

-..Lo honestamente Ken.

-Vez?! es muy simple, cuando amas a alguien no te importa tanto la vida cuando se trata de proteger hasta el más mínimo tesoro de esa persona.

-si…a todo esto trataba de cambiar el tema, para no sonrojarse ya más de lo que estaba. Vi a Yamato salir de aquí, ¿que fue lo que le pasó?

-Ni idea, vino me trajo ese ramo de flores Señalo un florero con rosas rojas que estaba en el velador mientras hablaba y se puso extraño y se fue.termino de decir la pelirroja.

-la tarde se hacía roja, Yamato corría a su departamento, estaba muy confundido, no sabía que le estaba pasando, ni siquiera que le había pasado con JUN..

Jun…ese nombre…más bien ella..era algo que le apretaba el pecho y no podía sacar de su mente.

Continuara

_**Muajajajajajajajaja ahí los dejo. kisses**_


	5. malos entendidos

Malos entendidos.

-Lo último que había dicho Jun, le había llamado la atención a Ken, un Yamato nervioso, le vino a dejar flores y por lo que se había enterado, en el pasado Jun causaba fastidio a Yamato, eso lo junto con los acontecimientos, y en que había terminado Jun después de aquella victoria, era muy raro.

"Claro!, Yamato es el líder y vocalista de Teenagers wolfs, esta banda perdió ante la nuestra, puede que Yamato, haya hecho algo en su contra….no se lo perdonaré"-pensó Ken y se dirigió Shibuya.

-llego al departamento en donde se encontraba Yamato, solitario pensativo y confundido, Ken toco la puerta con un poco de agresividad, a pesar de no tener las pruebas, estaba seguro, de que Yamato estaba tan acostumbrado a las victorias que a lo mejor el tenía que ver con los pandilleros que golpearon a Jun.

-¿Quién es?pregunto Yamato.

-Soy yo..Ken!-respondió furibundo el chico que estaba afuera.

-Voy en un momento dijo el rubio.

-La puerta se abrió, para encontrar el rostro de ira de Ichijouji, quien se tiro encima de Yamato para golpearlo pero El dueño del emblema de la amistad lo detuvo y lo domino.

-Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es la idea de venir a mi departamento a golpearme?

-Confiesa, estabas molesto por nuestra victoria, que decidiste acabar con quien más te estorbaba, me refiero a Jun-decía eufórico Ken, mientras trataba se zafarse de la llave de Yamato.

-Eso es absurdo, yo nunca la lastimaría, ni menos por la envidia, acepto que tocaron muy bien hoy, pero jamás haría algo semejante ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-reprochaba Ishida.

-Hoy estuviste en el hospital y estabas muy raro, de seguro estabas arrepentido de lo que hiciste, te vi nervioso, de seguro que fuiste tú.

-Mira entiendo que quieras a Jun como si fuera tu hermana mayor, pero entiende, YO NO LE HARÍA ESO JAMAS, por que ella….ella

-ella que?-pregunto más tranquilo Ken.

-Nada olvídalo...

-No, dime, ya hablaste, así que, termina lo que ibas a decir-ordeno el duelo del emblema de la amabilidad.

-Yamato tomo aire, se dio tiempo para levantarse despacio soltando a Ken de su llave, se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en su salón, apoyo sus codos en sus sonrisas mientras sus manos tapaban su boca, el iba a hablar.

-Ella me….gusta- Al fin dijo el dueño de los ojos de océano.

-Ken sintió como su pecho se apretaba, no le molestaba lo que Yamato sintiera por Jun, pero un sentimiento se apoderaba de el, un sentimiento muy conocido,…la culpa.

-perdóname-pidió Ken en el suelo aún.

-tranquilo, debo agradecerte, ahora me siento muy bien, tenía que decírselo a alguien, y también debo agradecerte el que te preocupes por ella.-termino de hablar con una sonrisa sincera que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-gracias-dijo un consolado y aliviado Ken.

Hospital de odaiba

-Dentro de 3 días te daremos el alta, ya están un poco más cicatrizadas tus heridas, eso sí tendrás que hacerte las curaciones correspondiente.-decía una enfermera a Jun.

-Gracias señorita-decía la amable Jun.

-------------------------------------------------------

Odaiba residencia Takenouchi

-¿Cómo que no pudieron robarle la guitarra?, por eso les pague, no para que tuvieran que pegarle.-hablaba una chica pelirroja al teléfono.

-pero es que ella se resistió a que le robáramos la guitarra, no pudimos quitársela.-respondía la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Que incompetente son ustedes!..Rayos!-

Sus ojos de miel lucían furibundos, su mirada era marcada por la notable envidia.

-Esta vez me las pagaras, Jun Motomiya-decía una irreconocible Sora Takenouchi.

CONTINUARA

**Ustedes creen que esto queda aquí!!!? Jajajajaja esto recién empieza. **


	6. Trampa arriesgada

**La elegida de Dios**

_**"Este Mundo esta lleno de gente absurda, seres manipulables por otras personas que son infelices al sentirce inferiores, que desean a toda costa resaltar , que los miresn como si fueran lo más valioso de estas tierras, esto le ocurrio al que me mando el grupo y una golpiza de regalo, pero...no se quien se puede llegar a sentir inferior a mí, la verdad es muy patetico que alguien se sienta menos que yo, ya que no soy nada, si lo fuera , habría conseguido salir con Matt aun que fuera una sola vez, pero ..no...vaya en que estupideces estoy pensando, se supone que yo ya olvide ese tema, Matt es parte del pasado."**_

Jun ya estaba Dada de alta, el doctor encontro que las heridas de aqulla golpiza se curaron satisfactiriamente, así que El lunes de la semana siguiente ella esraba en clases, sentada, aun que se sentía presionada ya que en los descansos , sus compañeros, no dejaban de hacerles preguntas sobre el acontecimiento que dio como concecuencia la hospitalización de la joben Motomiya.

_-Ya basta, estoy bien, no pasó nada grabe, no consiguieron nada esas personas que me golpearon-_decía un tanto enojada la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

Se levantaba de su asiento, con su ropa pseudo punk que solía usar con frecuencia, caminaba por los pasillos, y se aseguraba de hacerlo lomás rapido posible, ya que quería llegar lo más temprano a casa, la preparatoria y sus copañeros la tenían un tanto agobiada y aun que pareciera raro Jun odiaba la preción y el acoso en masa, sobretodo cuando la interrogaban.

-Por otro lado Ken , Davis y Yolei conversaban y planeaban una tocata de su grupo y la banda de Matt, pero Krn no solo lo hacía por que sus amigos y compañeros de grupos se veían entuciasmados, si no que le parecía que el autor de el complot en contra de Jun, asistiría para hacer una de las suyas, usaría tal evento para atraer al culpable.

Davis se retira , dejando a Ken y Yolei a solas.

-¿_Estas seguro, se que quieres que la tocata sea el proximo sabado?-_preguntaba incredula Inoue.

_-Mientras antes mejor-_decía seguro Ken ichijouji.

-Sin dida el joven de cabellos azulados estaba ancioso de encontrar al culpable, ya que Jun era como su hermana mayor, y amiga de la infancia, a parte de ser la hermana de su mejor amigo, y la unica amiga que tubo su hermano fallecido, acabaría con cualquiera que fuera el culpable de aquel acto tan cobarde.

_**-Sabado día de la tocata.**_

-La publicidad del evento se había propagado de manera expansiba y rapida, así que no era raro que la fila para entrar fuer larga y amontonada, llena de gente.

Jyou estaba nervioso en el camerino, reemplazaba esos lentes que tenía en unos de contactos, su vestimenta concistía en unoa pantalones de cuero negros y ajustados, rodeados de 3 correas con detalles metalicos, y una camisa blanca desabotonada.

-_Quedan 5 minutos para que empezar, ya tenemos listo el repertorio, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos-_Dijo con tranquilidad Jun.

Comezaron a tocar, Saishuu Resha de Mucc, Jyou cada vez cantaba mejor, Jun y Ken hacían caer desmayadas a feminas con sus guitarras, Yolei hacía lo suyo con el bajo, y Davis lo complementaba con la batería--..derrepente se corto la Luz, y quedo todo a oscuras, y en eso se sintio que uno de los integrantes caía al suelo, junto con ya sea bajo o Guitarra, Ken estaba parado así que dedujo que se trataba de Jun.

Matt que justo en ese momento estaba tras el escenario prendio rapidamente los interruptores, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Un digimon escapando, uno pequeño, y en el escenario alguien estaba sobre Jun, una chica, con una daga en las manos.

Continuara.


	7. Cuando el odio no es suficiente

Capitulo 7

_**"¿Por que existes?**_

_**..¿Por que tenías que aparecer tú?**_

_**No te basto con que el te rechazara varias veces por que me amaba!**_

_**Pero Tú y tu maldita insistencia hicieron que ese verbo de amar se transformara en pasado...**_

_**¿Por que simlemente no te rendiste?**_

_**Bueno...no puedo negar que lo intentaste , y que hiciste lo posible para olvidarlo**_

_**pero ahora tú te has transformado en un obstaculo , y sin darte cuenta**_

_**tienes una banda , con MIs amigos , mientras te llevas la atención de mi amor**_

_**y no , no estoy hablando de mi corazon , estoy hablando de Matt...ahora por tu culpa el está**_

_**encantado contigo , con tu talento , con tu nuevo Tú...No sabes lo fastidiosa que puedes llegar a ser!!**_

_**La unica alternativa que me queda si no pude ridiculizarte más de lo que tu **_

_**ya eres , es acabar con tu miserable y estorboza vida , pero te dare algo de gloria**_

_**moriras ante tu muy querido publico y con tu guitarra en los brazos , como todo un**_

_**principe del rock , Jun Motomiya...Muere!!"**_

-Una Joven impulzaba una daga en contra de la persona que estaba bajo suyo

pero alguién se balanceo encima intentando quitar el arma blanca de las manos de la joven

no obstante los esfuerzos fueron en bano , pero , la persona que estaba abajo aquella

de distingible peinado a lo más "Visual kei" ella se había safado y ella misma preciono la mano de

su atacante logrando así quitarle lo que podría haber sido la causa de su casi inminente muerte.

-"_Es mejor que llamen a la policía"-_Decía alguien del publico , mientras Matt y Jun trataban de

inmovilizar a Sora que estaba vuelta loca , por no poder , acabar con Jun...

-_"Perdonen la demora"-_Tai llegaba con T.k y Cody para llevar a Sora a un lugar tranquilo y seguro y lejano para que no volviera al local en donde estaban tocando, según les había pedido Jyou , quien no quería que su resital se arruinara y menos por un acto de su claramente Ex amiga portadora ironicamente del emblema del amor.

La tocata fue y siguio siendo un exito , la banda de los chicos se hizo muy famosa en todo Japón al recurrir los días revistas , programas de tv y Radio se peleaban por tener a estos chicos en sus estudios , preguntandole cada cosa , las vidas de esots chicos se volvía cada vez más estresante entre los trabajos y tareas de la escuela y universidad en el caso de Jun y Jyou...pero ellos decidieron seguir componiendo y sacando temas de sus bandas favoritas y una disquera les ofrecio grabar su primer disco a ellos y Teenagers Wolfs.

-Odaiba -

-_"Estoy cansada, no puedo creer que recien sea martes!!"-_decía quejandoce la peliviolacea de anteojos-

-"_Anda Vamos!!..no te quejes , la verdad es que este es nuestro mejor momento, dinero , chicas ¬, y muchha comida!!"-_Decía un joven moreno con unos Googles en la cabeza.

-"_Tú solo piensas en comida"-_decía en tono burlesco Jun que estaba sentada en un banco.

-"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!"-Respondía en euforico tono furiozo.

-"_Ya dejen de pelear par de hermanitos"-_llamaba a la calma Ken Ichijouji que recien llegaba al lugar.

-"_Ella empezo"-dijo en un puchero Davis._

-Habeces las cosas suceden , y este era el momento ellos estaban allí y en ese momento un edificio es golpeado por algo , no se puede distinguir...

Shibuya

-Matt preparaba sus cosas para irece a grabar es en eso cuando oye las noticias de la TV.

-"En Odaiba _Algo extraño ah golpeado un edificio y este ah caido , aún no podemos identificar si hay victimas fatales..."_

**CONTINUARA**

_-_


	8. Inocente venganza

Venganza inocente

Los escombros del edificio caido estaban allí presente , ningún mortal a parte de ellos estaba enterrados u atrapados , es como si la intención de quien derribo el edificio fuece solo aplastarles a ellos , había algo raro tambien a pesar de estar bajo los escombros , ni uno de los integrantes de la banda estaba muerto , casi como por milagro y es que x-v mon los había protegido junto con Stingmon , Aquilamon e Ikakumon , pero tambien había otro digimon protegiendolos un zorro amarillo parado en 4 patas y 6 colas a la vista , su nombre era Kyubimon , pero...¿de quien era ese digimon?-no hubo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta , por que el digimon que había atacado el edificio tiraba un ataque conocido,

-"METEOROS FUGACES!!" -casteaba mientras lanzaba unas bolas de fuego al lugar , pero Kyubimon lo inpedía, con un -"ANIMIDAMA"-gritado con energía y efectuando el ataque en contra del digimon anaranjado en forma de fenix...que quedo inmovilizado y callo a la playa que estaba cerca del lugar , todos sabían que Birdramon era el digimon de Sora Takenouchi , de seguro , vendría a buscar venganza , pero , ¿tan necesario era eliminar a los niños elegidos en especial a los de la banda?.

-Kyubimon volvio a ser un Renamon , y se dirigio al lado de su dueño , o más bien Dueña , que ppara sorpreza de toos era Jun motomiya, la dueña de ese digimon.

-Oye-dijo con una voz arrogante la recien descubierta niña elegida,-¿que se supone que haces.?.

-No puedo perdonar que hayan traicionado a Sora, es injusto , ella ahora está detenida por portar arma blanca y todo es su culpa , si ustedes no hubieran demandado , de seguro ella estaría con libertad.

-Yo no eh demandado a nadie--aseguró la mayor de los Motomiya-¿y ustedes demandaron a la muchacha?-les pregunto al resto del grupo.

todos negaron...nadie la había demandado, pero ante ellos aparecio una voz muy conocido y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la declaración.

-Yo fui.- Dijo sin preambulos alguien que se acercaba al lugar.

-Birdramon quedo boquiabierto al conocer esa voz, la conocía muy bien , ya que era alguien muy cercano a Sora Takenouchi , era su ex novio Matt Ishida.

-¿por que lo hiciste?-regunto intrigado el digimon.

-En ese estado podría volver por Jun , la verdad ignoro por que le habra tomado tanto odio , pero prefiero prevenir una muerte a prevenir un arresto

-Pero tu no eres nada de Jun motomiya , ¿por que?-

-su hermano es mi amigo y no me vengaz por que yo te ví cortando los interruptores de las luces en la tocata , como Biyomon claro esta.

-Birdramon agacho la cabeza en forma de asentimiento y arrepentimiento.

-¿por que lo hiciste?-pregunto el dueño del emblema de la amistad.

-¡por que ella me lo ordeno-respondio sín más el digimon.

-¿No te dijo sus razones?-volvio a cuestionar.

-No...-

-Es mejor que veas que es lo mejor para ella , que lo que ella te ordena , retirare la demanda si me haces caso.

-Birdramo se sorprendio ante las palabras del joven , y accedio , y se fue sin molestar a nadie.

-Todos se quedaron Mirando a Jun Motomiya sorprendidos , nadie sabía que ella también era una niña elegida, aun que ella no le dio importancia a la sorpreza que causo al resto de los niños y sin más se marcho a casa con su digimon , sabía que Davis llegaría más tarde a su hogar.

--Mientras en la comisaría--

Sora se miraba al espejo en la celda

-¿Tu crees que todo volvera a la Normalidad?-

-Yo se que mis amigos te detendran y dejaras de ser la impostora.

-Yo sere tú de ahora en adelante , ya no tienes escapatoria.

-y el reflejo de Sora entristecía

Continuara.


End file.
